


Babysitter Reinhardtzar's Week

by kurikku



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: Reinhardtzar looks after Abel's daughter for a week as he goes off for his honeymoon. Modern AU.





	1. Night 1 - Kratos?

The door bell rings and Reinhardtzar immediately goes on high alert from his nap. His newspaper fall off his lap and he remembers he is in the toddler's bedroom. Eve stirs in her sleep, hugging and drooling on her wolf plushie. His hand hovers over her, unsure whether he should pat her to sleep. Abel may have given him permission to pat his daughter but he refrains from touching unless necessary. He takes a deep silent breath, catching the whiff of the lingering, pungent crayons. Fortunately, Eve relaxes her face and drifts off to dream land soon after. 

The sergeant peeks out from the window. Night has fallen on the quiet neighbourhood. He is unable find the visitor, especially with the dimmed lights and his only one good eye. It may not be the usual battlefield he is used to, but he was entrusted to look after his friend's daughter and he will uphold his promise. With the utmost caution, he head towards towards the front door.

Behind the peephole, he spots a young man wearing a large backpack on the porch. He stifles his yawn while scratching his head.

'Is he a student? A salesperson? What business does he have at this hour? Or worse... He could be a burglar.' Reinhardtzar judges and squints at him.

The lamp colours him in a deep orange hue, as if telling the sergeant that the stranger is to be proceed with discretion.

Reinhardtzar opens the door and the stranger's mouth quivered in the suspicion of a smile, "Oh wow, that's a nice Kratos cosplay."

The sergeant simply blinks. His hand automatically slams the door. He has no time to entertain strange people, especially at this forsaken hour.

"Hey! Sorry Reinhardtzar, open up, please!" The stranger shouts, knocking furiously. "It's cold out here!"

This time, the door opens slightly. His gaze is colder than the chilly winds.

He interrogates, "Speak, how do you know me? Who are you?"

The man remains calm under his glare, "It's me Cain! Didn't my brother message you I'm coming?"

"Stop shouting, I'm not deaf. I don't know any Kratos or Cain."

"You don't know God of War? It's an amazing popular gam-Wait wait wait before you close the door on me, check your phone first!"

With furrowed eyebrows, Reinhardtzar reaches for his pocket. However, his phone is not there.

His mouth parts slightly as if mouthing an 'oh'. He recalls charging his phone from showing the toddler videos all day. If that small device stops her from crying then so be it, even if he has hundreds of odd looking cartoons filling up his Youtube account history.

Reinhardtzar keeps his eye on him. He mentioned his brother, could it be Abel? He does see some resemblance in him.

Well, he shall check his phone later. Right now, he wants to clarify the other matter.

"...Cain was it?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean by Kratos? Cosplay?"

"Well," Cain raises his eyebrows and gestures to his head, "your face really captures Kratos's fierce personality and that red line is a splitting image of his scar. Though, I think you might have overdone it with the extra lining."

Instead of answers, more questions pop into his head. Reinhardtzar asks in a perplexed tone, "What lines?"

"...Oh I see." Cain scratches his cheeks as he averts his gaze, his tone grows softer, "uh, when you brush your teeth later, try not to break the toothbrush okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post https://www.reddit.com/r/funny/comments/b3wsi4/they_both_look_innocent_to_me/ !  
> Look forward to the next chapters of Reinhardtzar's eventful babysitting days~


	2. Day 2 - Uncle Crane

Not even the delicious scent of pancakes could stop Eve's cries.

However, her babysitter simply stares at her. He remains composed, taking silent deep breaths.

He is used to the whining of his officer's children as they get together after work. Usually, a glance to his co-workers would get them to tend to their children, but Eve's parents are busy enjoying their week-long cruise.

Not that he plans to, especially when he was appointed to be her babysitter.

Her father, Abel, has been saving up for the well-deserved vacation. His constant beaming on showing his lovely wife the sea for the first time and his anxiety on her finding out about his surprise keeps Reinhardtzar on the edge.

He is glad Abel's efforts have paid off. He heard she was over the moon at his romantic gesture.

The only problem was that there were only two tickets. How could they leave their precious baby behind? On such a short notice too?

Coincidentally, Reinhardtzar wanted to clear his annual leave and did not have any plans yet.

The sergeant does owe Abel a favour and he intends to fulfil it.

He closes his eyes. He survived a day with her, only 5 more days to go.

Eve bawls louder, followed by the loud clanging of the shaking plates on the dining table from her banging. Quickly, he pulls the plates of pancakes from the edge of the table. The rest of the items continue vibrating to their demise.

He resists the urge to sigh as his eyes shift to the source of her tantrums - his handphone.

The frown lines begin to appear, at least without crayon smudges this time.

How embarrassing that he failed to notice the crayons. It did not help that the whole house is full of taped crayon drawings, thus hindering him from smelling the crayon on his forehead.

Again, he resists sighing as another voice joins the noise with his nose up high.

The guy from last night smiles and greets them, "Mmm, smells delicious. Good morning!"

His eyes remain closed as he sniffs to the plate Reinhardtzar is holding.

He thinks to himself, trying to recall his name, 'Kratos? No, wait. Crane? Sounds like it.'

Abel did mention his brother's name time to time and in his messages, but checking his phone right now will agitate the little monster more.

Crane places his laptop down and points to the plate. His voice hopeful, "Is that mine?"

The taller man lifts the plate higher. He scoffs, "I'm here to take care of the actual child, not one that's four times her age. Don't you have school to attend to?"

Crane lifts his arms seemingly in protest, "While I may be 16 at heart, I'm an actual 22 year old adult thank you very much. And don't worry about school, we have this."

Swiftly, he grabs his laptop, covering his t-shirt with the label 'I live here'. He continues his explanation with a glint in his eyes, "School's mostly elearning nowadays and if we need to meet up for projects, there's Skype and all so don't worry. Think of me as your personal assistant."

He ends off with a wink which goes unnoticed by the babysitter as he returns his apron to the cabinet.

However, Reinhardtzar does notice the similarities between the brothers. 'He's as jovial as Abel... only more annoying.'

"So... why is the princess crying?" Crane tilts his head to the little monster, still bawling her eyes out.

"Phon! Phooooone!" Eve wails.

The uncle raises his eyebrows, confusion colours his face. He catches his laptop in time before it drops to the floor.

"As punishment for... scribbling on my forehead, she's not allowed to use my phone for today." Reinhardtzar looks away, "That means no videos or mobile games."

Crane gasps, "Not even face-timing with her parents?"

"... That's an exception."

With a nod, Crane walks over to Eve, brushing her fringe to the side, one that has been styled similarly to her mother's. "No problem, letting her play on the phone for a long time is bad for her eyesight anyway. Let uncle Cain take care of this! Eve, it's Leonacopter time!"

Reinhardtzar notes, 'Oh. So his name was Cain.'

It seems to do the trick as Eve stops her waterworks. She looks at her uncle with her bright brown eyes, "Copter!"

Cain winks and an impish grin stretches his face. "Yes, your favourite thing to do! Well, you see Reinhardtzar, I have been here for Eve since she's a newborn baby and she absolutely loves this move her mother created. Quite a useful assistant, huh? Here goes!"

He unbuckles her from her baby chair and lifts her up in the air. Giggles begin to fill the house, a welcomed change from her crying.

Then, Cain spins her around with lightning speed. "Leona used to spin her lance really fast and using the same move on Eve was quite effective! You can say it's a family tradition now."

"All I'm going to say is that she drank a full glass of milk before I told her of her punishment."

"W-"

Before the self-claimed assistant could process his warning, Eve proceeds to puke all over, including Cain himself.

She flails her arms about, screaming excitedly in a high pitch, "Again! Again!"

Biting down his laughter, the babysitter asks, "As you were saying, Uncle Cain? I wouldn't advise spinning a baby who just drank her milk."

Cain's eyes remain closed as he spits out the puke that got into his mouth on the floor "... How about a hand for your assistant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I finally have some time to write from my game dev hehe. This was inspired by one of the 4komas where Leona spun the lance so fast she could fly in the air! Also in this AU, there was no war so Reinhardtzar has both his eyes. Stay tuned for more~


End file.
